


Oh my Gods... They were Boxmates?!

by D_N_Arielle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Biting, Bottom Keith, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mentions of slick, Omega Keith, Omega Logic, Porn with some plot, Rituals, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, Top Shiro, Vague Anatomy, alpha shiro, no prep, non-verbal consent, stuck in a box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle
Summary: Shiro wasn't exactly planning to have his Rut when the team was scheduled for a diplomatic meeting on an alien planet. He also wasn't planning on getting stuck in a box for some sort of strange ritual with his best friend (and gorgeous Omega), Keith.Oh no what ever will they do~
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Oh my Gods... They were Boxmates?!

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from waaaaay back in the fall but I finally finished! Thank you so much to my beautiful beta Lole!!!!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @Kaneki_Coffee so come for a chat!
> 
> ~ ~ ~

The planet seemed the exact same as all of the others joining the new coalition; desperate for help and extremely happy for the arrival of the Paladins of Voltron. Shiro led each mission, all of them diplomatic in nature, but they were starting to take a toll.

Pidge had actually snapped at Hunk the other day over some trivial matter, to which Keith stepped in and stopped an impending fight. Lance squawked unhelpfully in the background until Shiro sighed and decided to join the fray.

“We all need a break that’s for sure, but there is one more planet on our schedule for tomorrow.” Shiro didn’t raise his voice, but he could almost feel his blood warming at the unpleasant thought of having to suffer through yet another welcoming ceremony. They weren’t the only ones that needed a break.

At his request, Lance and Pidge went off to spar for a while, just some light exercise in an attempt to curb unbridled energy. Hunk chose to stay in the kitchen and make his small friend her favourite dessert, not that he needed to apologize, but it would definitely help ease tensions. Keith on the other hand…

“Shiro? You aren’t looking so well, should we stop by the medbay?” Keith had strode up to his Captain with confidence, eyes full of concern as a delicate yet strong hand gripped Shiro’s shoulder. He nearly failed to hide the resulting shudder.

“I’m fine Keith. Just need some more sleep.” Shiro couldn’t help speaking in such a clipped tone, eyes cast away from his best friend but not quite shaking off Keith’s touch. In fact, he was so incredibly desperate for more, the Black paladin had to fight not to lean into it.

“Okay, just let me know if there is anything I can do… I worry about you, Shiro.” Keith spoke softly, not at all fazed by Shiro’s behaviour. It wasn’t as if raw nerves and tired bodies could ever get in the way of their friendship.

Shiro sighed, nodding his head as he dragged his feet towards the door, needing to get back to his room and find some meds before it was too late.

Of course his rut would find the most inopportune time to rear its ugly head.

Shiro always took care of his people first, knowing that if they were safe and happy that meant more to him than anything else. At least this is what he told himself, as he handed over the last of his rut suppressants to Pidge, who had come to his room practically crying.

“It’s okay, really it is, you need these more than me.” Shiro smiled softly, placing a hand on her shoulder as he ardently remembered Keith doing the same to him not long ago. 

Pidge had only started to present as an Alpha when she snuck into the Garrison, using the more Dominant aspects of her secondary biology to help hide her identity. It was actually amusing in a way, just going to show that the world was still incredibly black and white in its thinking that all Alpha’s were inherently male, while Omegas were more feminine in nature.

“But Shiro-” Pidge began once again, sniffling as she rubbed at her eyes, nearly flinging her glasses straight off her head. Shiro raised a hand, shaking his head for her not to continue.

“I’m older than you and have had to deal with more… events… than you. I will be fine for a few days, but for someone still fairly new, and not even on their third cycle, you need those more than I do.” Shiro gave Pidge’s shoulder a squeeze, gently guiding her to the door when it finally appeared she would accept the medication.

“Besides, as far as I’m aware, this alien planet doesn’t have secondary genders, so we just need to go through our paces, shake hands and try not to cause any intergalactic incidents… Not difficult at all!”

Of course, Pidge wasn’t fond of Shiro’s self-deprecating humour as she lightly punched him on the arm, but at least left his quarters with a small smile on her face. Shiro waved goodbye as the doors closed, but once he was alone in the dimly lit room, the smile he had on just for her slipped away.

“What the hell am I going to do…”

~

The planet in question was just as weird and alien as all of the other ones that had joined the coalition; with blue rolling hills, purple plant-like tree things, and pink oceans. At least no one was overly excited anymore, snapping endless photos and trying to fly off to explore in all different directions. 

In fact, they had a fairly set routine now. Arrive at the planet, let Princess Allura greet the alien emissaries, follow all of the set rituals and prayers, make friends over an enormous banquet feast, then return back to the Castle Ship the next morning.

The first two had been successfully checked off the list as they landed without incident and Allura regaled a fairly small audience with tales of their adventures and how important it was to have them join in the coalition. It went on for quite some time, with the Paladins all lined up in full armour standing behind her. 

Shiro felt unbelievably hot, fearing that sweat was actively rolling down his face like in old cartoons, he tried to slow his already rapid breathing, centering himself but it was impossible. The scent of cinnamon and pine, earthy with an undertone of spice kept filling Shiro’s nose with every breath. Keith was standing right beside him, even closer than usual because of his own fears that Shiro might collapse from fatigue. He didn’t know about the lack of suppressants, none of them knew except for Pidge.

“... -ro… Shiro?” A tiny voice broke through Shiro’s rambling thoughts, full of more heat than he could describe. Apparently, Allura had asked him a question.

“My apologies Princess, could you repeat that?” Shiro whispered, upset with himself for failing to stay on mission properly. 

Out of pure and unadulterated kindness and support, Keith reached behind his best friend to place a hand on the small of his back. It was meant to be a comforting gesture, but it nearly tore a high pitched whine from Shiro’s throat. Fuck, was he closer to his rut than he realized?

“No worries in the least Captain of Voltron.” Allura spoke a bit louder, causing Shiro to stand up straighter and look her in the eye.

“They require two volunteers for their ritual, and have requested that you would be one of them.”

Shiro was flattered, somewhere deep down in his bones, but at the moment he really just wanted to curl up in his bunk with a hot water bottle and approximately 30 blankets. Instead, he smiled, nodding his head as he stepped forward on somewhat wobbly legs. 

He desperately prayed that he wouldn’t have to run, or fight, or do anything physical in the least. There had been other planets that had also requested he take part in rituals and were, unfortunately, mainly combat-based. But the aliens had asked for two of them, so even if there was a fight ahead maybe he could rely a bit more heavily on one of his comrades… someone like-

“I volunteer as tribute!” Keith nearly yelled, breaking the lull of voices as he too stepped forward.

If Shiro wasn’t trying so hard not to double over in pain, he would have laughed at Keith’s reference, and most likely from the fact that he probably had no idea he had even made one in the first place.

“Keith…” Shiro began, his own mind fighting with him for being an idiot trying to push his best friend away. But the Alpha had a very good reason…

Keith was an Omega, and someone whom he had been in love with for years.

“It’s alright Shiro, whatever we have to do for the ritual we can do it together.” Keith smiled, so warm and inviting as he placed yet another hand on Shiro’s shoulder. The poor Captain was just about ready to crumble down to the ground and sob, although he was fairly certain his breakdown wouldn’t be well regarded.

So instead, they strode onwards, through ancient structures until they reached an open amphitheatre. Shiro gazed around in an attempt to decipher what was to happen next when he noticed that besides their small delegation, no other native inhabitants were in attendance.

It was weird in a sense, or at least quite different from their usual routine; show up to a large crowd and rowdy fanfare, fight or dance for the excited populous, then move on to the next part. But in the centre of that circular stone structure, there was no one else cheering for them or even watching.

The only thing of any note Shiro could see was a somewhat large stone box.

It was intricately carved with swirling designs, coming up only to about his chest in height; a perfect cube in every aspect.

“What are we supposed to do…” Keith whispered from his position beside Shiro, also eyeing the box with an inquisitive mind. 

Shiro wanted to answer, to relieve any growing concern his Omega- his best friend, was experiencing when chanting seemed to have begun from nowhere. The two Paladins turned towards the sounds, watching as their delegation began to encircle the stone box and link hands in a fairly ritualistic manner. Shiro wondered if they would need to join in, or perhaps sit on top of the stone box when Allura spoke softly to them both.

“I think you need to touch it?” She didn’t sound too sure, apparently also having been left out of the ritualistic loop. Keith seemed to shrug his shoulders in understanding, taking Shiro’s hand in his own as they stepped towards the box.

The Alpha was internally suffering, his hands feeling both sweaty and increasingly warm with each second they continued to touch. A rumble bubbled up from Shiro’s chest that he couldn’t contain, that primitive part of his brain seemingly elated that his Omega had accepted him.

“Keith-” Shiro wanted to pull away, to fight against his secondary nature and try to preserve what the two of them had. He treasured Keith more than anything else in his life, and wouldn’t be able to survive losing his friend because of his own stupid mistakes. But before Shiro could finish speaking, the aliens nearest to them unlocked their hands and beckoned the two Paladins forward to touch the box. 

As soon as Shiro’s hand touched the stone it felt warm, so incredibly tantalizing as it seemingly spread down his arm and into his body, flowing through his core and down into Keith’s hand clasped tightly in his own. Shiro’s breath caught in his throat as Keith’s other hand made contact with the box a mere second later, causing a rush of wind to fill Shiro’s ears. Without warning there was a flash of light, followed by pitch darkness; yet Shiro knew somewhere deep in his psyche exactly where he had ended up.

They were inside of the box.

~

Keith wasn’t stupid, no matter what Lance liked to spread around the Castle ship. Not only did he know that Shiro was going into rut soon, but the way that the Captain often glanced over at him couldn’t have been more obvious. However, that didn’t mean that Keith would be able to reciprocate those clandestine advances.

He felt so incredibly unworthy to have someone as amazing as Shiro even give him the time of day, let alone take an interest in him beyond a professional level.

Keith battled internally for ages, trying to convince himself that Shiro never saw him in any other way besides being a mentee, a student turned piloting subordinate. But the heady scent that the Black Paladin gave off left no room for misinterpretation. Keith felt as if he was the only one to be able to comprehend such complex notes in Shiro’s scent, and the way that it affected the Omega was palpable. 

Keith would seclude himself for over a week during his heats, several of Shiro’s stolen articles of clothing embedded in his pitiful nest as he suffered in silence. Of course, while the fighting was at its worst, Keith would still have to rush out, and it was truly only Shiro’s calming presense that kept him conscious and sane through the nasty ordeals. 

Yet Keith still never believed that Shiro thought of him in any tangible way, even deluded himself into thinking that it was merely due to the fact that he was the only Omega on board the ship. That was the only explanation Keith could come up with that made even a bit of sense since…

Shiro hadn’t even felt comfortable having a rut with Keith around.

It hurt the Omega to know that he was so untrustworthy, that he wouldn’t be able to stay away from Shiro during a rut. Of course, that was simply what the subconscious part of Keith’s brain told him, that he was a failure as an Omega when in reality he knew it couldn’t be true. Shiro was their leader and as an Alpha, he could take suppressants, so of course, he would do anything to keep them all safe.

So Keith truly didn’t know what to think when, on the morning of the latest planetary ceremony, he could scent Shiro’s rut coming before his eyes had even found his best friend.

It was… distracting to say the least, standing so close to Shiro, walking beside the Alpha when all Keith’s mind could do was yell at him to take his mate somewhere safe and protect him.

Not his mate, Shiro was not  _ his _ !

Then it happened; they were told about a ritual involving some sort of strange box, Shiro was basically volunteered to participate and Keith couldn’t bear another moment not helping his best friend. So he also volunteered, offering to help with the ritual, and seeing as the aliens didn’t have any sort of problem with that, Keith figured it was all going to be simple and quickly over.

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

Now Keith was stuck in a glowing stone box, with an Alpha and the love of his life beginning his Rut pressed up so incredibly close. The Omega didn’t need to think, he already knew exactly what he would do.

“Shhhh, it’s alright, I’ll help you okay? I’m not going anywhere~” Keith chuckled, his eyes soft and warm as a hand instantly drew through Shiro’s silky hair, trying to keep the Alpha from panicking. 

A whimper fell from Shiro’s lips as a blush instantly heated his cheeks, he hadn’t meant to make such a cute and needy sound.

“What do you need hmm? Is it too scary in here, I know you aren’t claustrophobic but it’s still a bit tight…” Keith knew this wasn’t right, that he couldn’t take advantage of Shiro in such a state but-

“N-need you… Please, Keith!” The Alpha reached out and nearly yanked the smaller man into his lap, wrapping strong arms around his small waist. He wasted no time at all burying his nose in the crook of Keith’s neck, inhaling deeply as Shiro scented the Omega.

It was incredibly personal, and frankly unheard of for unmated pairs to do so. That’s what Keith kept trying to tell himself, making excuses as he returned the gesture. There was no way he could have stopped himself from inhaling that intoxicating Alpha scent even with his rock-hard willpower.

There was a shift in positions as Shiro drew the smaller man even closer, managing to maneuver Keith’s legs onto either side of the Alpha’s hips. There was a low rumble, deep in Shiro’s chest as he continued to desperately hold Keith tight to his chest.

He wanted this, Shiro really wanted Keith just like this. The thought could have made the Omega cry if not for the little huff coming from Shiro, tickling just behind Keith’s ear.

“I’m… sorry…” Shiro had a difficult time getting his words out, the little whimpers becoming more and more prominent as Keith finally understood. The poor Alpha had actually thought Keith didn’t want to be there.

“No apologies, I’m not here out of obligation… I couldn’t stand the thought of you participating in a ritual alone or worse… with someone else.” Keith admitted, sitting up just enough to peek over at the larger man and smile shyly. He took a deep breath before finally asking Shiro what he had always dreamed of doing.

“May I please be given permission to join you during your Rut?” 

There was a moment of silence, where neither man spoke or even breathed, seemingly lasting eternity and no time at all. Shiro was the first one to move, leaning forward slowly as his lips grazed Keith’s own until he couldn’t wait any longer. They both closed the gap with whimpering moans, turning a chaste kiss searing in seconds.

Keith wanted to smile, laugh and cry all at the same time. He was being accepted, more than accepted by the one person he had always dreamed of being with. Shiro was desperate in his search for a reprieve, temperature spiking, and words now completely incoherent. So Keith did what any good Omega would do.

He took care of  _ his _ Alpha.

~

Shiro was awestruck, that was the only word that came to mind over how Keith managed to handle such a terrifying situation. Yet, the Omega wasn't scared in the least, or not showing it to Shiro. A pang of discomfort bubbled up low in Shiro's gut, causing him to grunt as his face contorted into some form of an ugly mask, no doubt. Yet Keith merely chirped to him sweetly, one of his hands still playing with the Alpha's hair while the other trailed down lower.

"You're in pain, Alpha. We need to try to get this suit off of you…" Keith's words were soft just like his touch, but Shiro barely heard anything after 'Alpha'

_ Keith had called him that?! _

So when those small yet determined hands began to remove articles of Shiro's clothing, his silly brain finally kicked back into gear. Of course, he could only manage to whine, not even bothering to try to stop Keith from undressing him.

"Shiro, normally you would be in bed with a heat pack… so at least let me try to help alleviate some of the pressure for you." Keith's cheeks turned a pretty pink as he peeked up under long lashes at Shiro, smiling softly. The poor Alpha was struggling to concentrate on one thing at a time.

He was hard and leaking under his uniform, whimpering and gripping Keith's thighs in an effort not to bolt upright and knock himself out on the stone box.

When Keith finally pulled the front of Shiro's suit down, letting his trapped member free, a deep groan bubbled up from the Alpha's chest.

But it was the trill of delight that fell from Keith's lips, that overpowered anything else.

"S-sorry…" For the first time the Omega seemed affected, licking his lips subconsciously and with the tiniest smile.

Shiro liked it, like, _ a lot _

Keith took his time removing as much of Shiro's armour and undersuit as possible, drawing delicate fingertips over his heated skin. It was like a dance, in its own way, how the Omega seemingly anticipated each and every one of the Alpha's needs.

As well as his wants.

"Shiro, what do you need? Do you want me to touch you? Or would you like to scent me?" Keith's voice was calm, soft and reassuring as the poor Alpha merely responded with a whimper. He felt unsure and pathetic, never having felt so helpless in his life and having his Omega, having Keith take charge and treat him like a fragile thing was a lot to deal with.

"I can see your mind working, Alpha. Breathe deeply for me and listen okay? Have you ever spent a rut with an Omega, as a partner or family?" Keith's voice was somewhat stern, needing to get his words across to Shiro no matter the state of his mind. He shook his head no.

"Alright. That's alright, Shiro~ Just let me take care of you okay? Push your thoughts aside and just do what feels natural." 

That seemed to help pull Shiro from his spiraling thoughts, his gaze now caught in Keith's own as the Alpha willed himself to breathe deeply. Scent filled the stone box and immediately he knew; Keith was so  _ wet  _ with slick, aroused and lustfully hot. How could he not have noticed sooner?

It didn't matter, Shiro did as he was told and reached out for the Omega, wrapping strong arms around Keith's slender shoulders, pulling him forward and flush against his chest. They had both removed their clothing, needing to touch and feel skin and the second Keith was pressed up against the Alpha's chest, he relaxed.

All of the tension ran out of Shiro's body, a rumble of pure happiness vibrating straight through to the stone. This is what he needed, to hold and be held by the man he loved. Shiro wished he could convey those words, but he was far beyond speech at this point.

"You feel so good, I fit so perfectly against you, Alpha~" Keith trilled once again, nuzzling up into the crook of Shiro's neck and breathing in that intoxicating scent. It was obvious he was trying to hold back a whine, desire wafting off him in waves of overwhelming pleasure and need.

A chuff fell from Shiro's lips, something he had never done before, but he knew it was in response to the desire and unasked question Keith had posed. He knew what the Omega wanted, and damn if Shiro wouldn't give it to him.

Rough hands went to Keith's hips and lifted him up, not far, and not enough to cause him to bump his head on the low stone roof. Just enough so that the leaking head of Shiro's cock could press up against Keith's slick covered hole.

"Wha- Alpha! You don't have to... I'm here for you! I don't need you to-" It didn't matter what Keith tried to say, his own body gave him away instantly as a fresh gush of wetness slid from his entrance, clutching Shiro's cock and continuing its warm journey downwards. 

The Alpha was truly mesmerized and Keith seemed to understand, nodding his head and relinquishing the last minute amount of control he had over to Shiro.

"I didn't want to take advantage of you…” Keith started, “yes yes I know…" he chuckled when another rumble came from Shiro's chest. Obviously it was impossible for the Omega to do such a thing as take advantage!

Slowly, carefully, Shiro began to push his thick, warm member into Keith's pretty hole. It was unbelievably tight, wet and so incredibly hot, the poor Alpha thought he would melt. In fact, his arms grew heavy as if he had been drugged, a whine falling from his lips when he failed to continue sliding Keith down his cock.

"Shh~ it's alright Alpha, I've got you remember? Just relax and let me take care of you~" Keith whispered, entwining his fingers with Shiro's own before bringing them to his lips to kiss each digit. By the time he had finished the Omega was fully seated on Shiro's cock, panting and moaning deliciously.

"Let me show you how much I love you~"

~

Keith had never experienced so many raging emotions in such a short amount of time. He was terribly in love, pining for his best friend, worried about Shiro’s rut and a dozen other little things all dancing around his head. But as soon as he slid down that beautiful cock all of Keith’s worries flew out of the box. They could both barely move, but it didn’t seem to matter. They just needed to be in each other's presense. 

Except, Keith wanted to show Shiro just how good he could be.

“Perfect, so wonderful Alpha~” The little Omega writhed in Shiro’s lap, rolling his hips sinfully since that was just about the only movement could make. It didn’t seem to bother Shiro, in fact, the Alpha was whining loudly, moaning and huffing as his large hands gripped Keith’s hips like a lifeline.

“You like that? Feels nice and warm inside of me~ All my heat, just for you Alpha~” Keith was preening, showing off to the other man in a way he swore only happened in crappy Omega porn.

Shiro couldn’t contain his excitement as he bucked up into that delicious heat, sharp nails digging into Keith’s plump ass cheeks as he practically split him apart. Keith wanted to sit up, to properly ride his Alpha, and a little whimper of frustration fell from his lips.

There was a sudden glowing light, not as bright as when they were first spirited away but it disappeared just as quickly. The change was noticeable as Keith sat up, reaching both arms above his head to place on the top of the box. It had indeed gotten bigger, or at least taller so that the Omega wasn’t in fear of cracking his skull any longer.

“Would you look at that~ Now you can fuck me as hard as you want~” Keith grinned down at Shiro, his eyes unfocused yet managing to only take in the Omega in his lap. It was just too precious as Keith leaned forward to steal Shiro’s pretty lips in a kiss.

That seemed to have gotten Shiro’s attention as the larger man bucked his hips up harshly, chasing the deep pleasure radiating from Keith’s entire being. He couldn’t help but moan, spurring the Alpha on even more.

It was better than Keith could ever have expected, and all he could really do was hang on for the ride. His hands were planted firmly against the cool stone roof as Shiro’s feet were braced against the wall. The leverage was more than enough to really fuck Keith, making the pretty Omega bounce on his lap with echoing cries.

It was all too much and not enough, sensations swirling through Keith’s entire being like nothing he had ever experienced before. The Omega had no clue if it was from sharing a Rut with Shiro, or the weird shiny box, but really it didn’t matter. His first orgasm hit him like a lightning bolt as Keith practically screamed his lungs out. It felt so incredibly hot, like fire searing through his veins and he swore the box glowed along with him. Of course, Shiro wasn’t finished with him yet as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over Keith who seemed to just be along for the ride. 

A growl fell from Shiro’s lips as his thrusts became even more powerful yet erratic, chasing his own pleasure as he buried his nose into Keith's heated skin. It was then that the Omega felt it, a familiar, yet new sensation that he instinctively  _ knew  _ was the Alpha’s swelling knot.

“S-Shiro?!” Keith cried out as tears welled up in his eyes, easily spilling down his cheeks and quickly forgotten. He was stunned, never hearing of unmated pairs being capable of knotting before. It was scary for a moment, just a second dealing with the unknown before Keith relaxed into Shiro’s protective hold.

His arms moved from the roof of the box to Shiro’s shoulders as Keith wrapped himself around the Alpha and trilled long and low for his destined mate. The resulting chuffs from Shiro were frankly adorable, as he nuzzled and nibbled at Keith’s neck, laying soft kisses on the Omega’s overheated scent glands.

“Please… Make me yours, Shiro… You are already mine!” Keith whispered, mimicking the gesture of his Alpha and preparing to bite.

However, nothing could have prepared either of then for the volcanic eruption of universal proportions that resulted. Shiro came long and hard, buried deep inside Keith’s messy hole as his thick knot plugged him up perfectly. In the next moment they both bit down,  _ hard _ , breaking the skin and moaning from the rush of pain mixed with pleasure. It was indescribable and they both knew exactly what had happened.

They were finally home.

~

Shiro had lost all sense of time in the stone box, holding Keith in his arms and experiencing the best pleasure of his life. A part of him never wanted it to end, while he also worried they would be forever stuck inside a strange alien ritualistic cube. After what seemed like days, weeks of his Rut, Shiro finally managed to come back to himself with a groan.

“Fuck…” His voice was hoarse from the countless screams and moans that had passed his lips, every muscle in his body so incredibly sore and yet Shiro wouldn’t change it for the world.

“We did that, like, a lot!” Keith answered from his resting position against Shiro’s chest, trying to catch his breath and finally peeking up at the Alpha through long lashes. He was just too beautiful for Shiro to resist, leaning forward to kiss the top of Keith’s head and sigh contentedly.

“I-” Shiro started, his voice whisper soft but apparently obvious in his intended words as Keith gave him a light smack on the chest and immediately interrupted his best friend.

“Don’t you dare apologize, I wanted to help you… no, I wanted  _ this _ .” Keith rubbed at the spot he had slapped, biting his lip before reaching up to his own neck and gently pressing on the fresh bite mark that Shiro had left him.

“I wasn’t going to apologize for that…” Shiro grumbled with an adorable pout, nuzzling into Keith’s hair as both of his hands ran up and down the Omega’s heated skin. He took a few moments to fully compose himself before sighing and throwing caution to the wind.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, how I felt about you, I mean…”

Shiro refused to look away, his gaze taking in every tiny detail of Keith’s face and expressions. He wasn’t angry, frustrated or scared; Keith was there to support him in every single way.

“I love you, I’ve loved you for a long time now.” Shiro finally said the words he had been too stubborn to say out loud. Of course he was in love with Keith, but he could never admit to himself that he wasn’t trying to protect the Omega, it was Shiro that was terrified.

“Took you long enough!” Keith absolutely beamed, his eyes sparkling with joy as he actually giggled and relaxed into Shiro’s warm hold. 

“I love you too!”

Shiro couldn’t help but smile in return, a rumble from deep in his chest reverberating off of the stone walls that let them both know just how happy he was. They were together, a mated pair fated to-

Before Shiro could finish his thought the stone box shone brilliantly one moment, and completely disappeared the next. They were back in that same ancient amphitheatre, warmed by the alien sunshine as Shiro tried to get his bearings straight.

“The ritual is complete, we thank you, Paladins of Voltron.” One of the alien emissaries spoke nonchalantly, as if Shiro and Keith weren’t completely naked for everyone to see.

Except, there was no one else around.

Sensing the pair’s question, the alien cleared his throat and gave his answer.

“You were in the box for longer than anticipated and the banquet food was getting cold, your associates can be found there when you are… clothed.” If Shiro didn’t know any better he could have sworn the emissary was trying not to smile.

“Um, thanks?” Shiro answered, grabbing for his flight suit and wrapping it around Keith as the alien simply nodded his head and left them in peace.

“Damn, that’s embarrassing!” Keith whispered loudly from his hiding place between Shiro’s pecs as the Alpha chuckled lightly at his tone.

To be completely honest Shiro was happy, and incredibly endeared with Keith’s innocent reaction. Of course this earned him another light smack on the chest, the other side this time, as Keith finally emerged with a grumble.

“Come on, Alpha. Guess we have some explaining to do~” Keith gazed up at Shiro with a grin, knowing just what he did to the other man and enjoying every second of it. The poor Alpha groaned, pitching forward and pulling Keith into a crushing hug as the Omega squawked indignantly. Shiro knew he needed to be a responsible leader but with Keith in his arms there was really only one thing on his mind.

“Let’s go find another magical box instead!!!”

  
  
  


\- The end


End file.
